Man what did I get my self into
by ZoloxLuffy
Summary: When teen Laxus was 17 he Met Gemini who took his breath away. watch as he claims him as his love and just how different his life turned out to be, but a new evil rises and threatens that love. M/M Mpreg


I don't own Fairytail

Charactors: Laxus, NC Alex (Ice demon magic), and some other fairytail members.

Summeries: When teen Laxus was 17 he Met some one who took his breath away, what as he falls in love and how different his life turned out, but what happens when something threatens that what will he do.? we what would any any possesive boyfriend do.

* * *

I was slowly walking my way to the fairytails guild wanting to join well I hope I was good enough, I have been practicing with my partner Isaac my little Ice demon who's life force is also conected to mine. Having an elemental demon as a partner is an old ancient magic only a few can hold they say that when a child is born who can be able to hold there power the element demon will be born and become bonded to the the child. and it so happen I am one of those children and Isaac is my partner and my best friend, who was a little man with blue skin white tiny white horns and lips with blue bat wings sticking out of his back his hair was like Ice clacier with a blue ice collor and white tips, and eye's with soft winter blue. I was currently wairing an Ice blue t-shirt, and blue pants, I had short cropped cut neon Ice blue hair and glacier blue eye's. I stopped when I was heared music being played I walked, towards it being mesmarized by it when he came across a shop keeper trying to draw attention to her shop which looked like it just opened.

"I know that look, your going to sing aren't you?" Isaac asked him as he flew next to me.

"Well can you believe me when I say I have a strong tallent for singing and when there's music playing you need at least someone singing a song to attract costumers, and that kind lady over there sure does need some help gettign some attention." I stated.

"Fine if you think so then don't let me stop you." and closed his eyes and pouted to the side.

"Hey lady I was curious if you would allow me to, I could help draw in a croud." I offered as i got a better look at her she had a sweet aroma coming off her saying she was gental and wanting to do something good. she wore a blue bonnet and had light brown hair, she had the look of a backers wife

"Oh young lad I shouldn't burdan you with my trouble, it was just wishful thinking that I could become a succesul baker." the lady said with a defeated look.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't asking if you would aprove but, you could do me a faver and cranck up the music and set out a fresh batch of your goods and lets see how many customer you have when where done. " I said as I Created a stage of Ice, boy am I glad that they had a shop out in the open.

I turned back and saw my latest imployer shocked.

"Wow your not a bad cook and if you want to have a better sales then he's the way to do it there hasn't been a crowd he hasn't drawn in. you should definatly have better rep, then this. Isaac said as he join the conversation, while enjoying a chocolate chip cooking his favorite snack.

The woman looked was a little spooked until she got a better look at Isaac and started couing over him calling a cute little fairy, usually when he's called a fairy he bits them until they realize he's not a fairy, but I think this time he wasn't objecting since she offred to bring him a whole bag of the cookies he loves so much, "Yes I am a cute fairy now, give me cookies?" said Isaac trying to imitate what he thought a fairy was like, which was far off. I had to chuckle.

I was almost done with creating my Ice drums and everything I would need for my songs what was going to do. I could already see a croud coming.

I sood in the middle of the Ice stage and held my Ice Micro phone near my lips as I manipulate the Ice with my mind and moved the drumset and started to sing Pinball Wizard

"Ever since I was a young boy,  
I've played the silver ball  
.From Soho down to Brighton  
I must have played them all.  
But I ain't seen nothing like him  
In any amusement hall...  
That deaf dumb and blind kid."

as I started to move to the left as I saw the Crowd growing and the samples coming,

I continued

"Sure plays a mean pin ball!"

I sang with a flick of my hair caused the th crowd to swoon.

"He stands like a statue,  
Becomes part of the machine.  
Feeling all the bumpers  
Always playing clean.  
He plays by intuition,  
The digit counters fall.  
That deaf dumb and blind kid

Sure play's a mean pin ball!

He's a pin ball wizard  
There has to be a twist.  
A pin ball wizard,  
Got such a supple wrist."

Mean while with Laxus and Mirajane

"What do you want Mirajane, can't you see I am already annoyed with you already." I stressed as i turned up the music to my lightning music, I was curentlystroling down town with my long black t-shirt and gold orange t-shirt overneith, with my black pants, and dark shoes, I would have to say if there were two of me I would totally date me I said, as I tuned back into.

"What's got up your lightning wizard's ass and hit your magic nut." Marajane said nonchalantly.

I couldn't tell if i was blushing or enraged when she said that, I may be bisexual but does she literaly have to anounce it out loud like I'm some kind of slut no thanks, "You really don't have to announce it like that you demon freakesh brat!" I shouted she didn't evn blush.

"You do know your quite terriable at dating, I mean what was the point of this date if your going to shout at me." Marijane started to ball fakely, which was making me look like the bad guy wait why the hell am I the bad guy if I am not even dating her "What the hell are you going on about brat you just bairlly hit puberty, do you actually think I would go out with you, a gothic freak of nature."

"Well you would be lucky enough if you could ever tap this." Mirajane said as she stuck her fingers to her thigh, She was currently dressed in a punk Gothic style she liked to wear but in reality if I ever have a daughter like hell would I let her turn out to be like her, I mean look at what she's wearing to short of shorts and a shirt barely covering her breast, and stileto heels, I would have a heart attack if I saw my daught warring something that sex addicts wear.

_"He stands like a statue,_  
_Becomes part of the machine._  
_Feeling all the bumpers_  
_Always playing clean._  
_He plays by intuition,_  
_The digit counters fall._  
_That deaf dumb and blind kid"_

"Who that is singing' s'not so bad but not as good as me." Mirajane said to me, Are you kidding me she was no where near this good, but that wasn't what drew me it was the next verse that caused me to check out who ever was Singing. was a male and was sing about a male wizard, god I hoped that the voice matched who ever was singing. I thought with a like of my lips

_"Sure play's a mean pin ball!_

_He's a pin ball wizard_  
_There has to be a twist._  
_A pin ball wizard,_  
_Got such a supple wrist."_

back with Alex

I manipulated the Ice so i had a blades at my heel's as I began to sing and skae around and the next verse

How do you think he does it?

I don't know.

What makes him so good?

"Ain't got no distractions;  
Can't hear no buzzers and bells.  
Don't see no lights a-flashin';  
He plays by sense of smell.  
Always gets a replay,  
'N' never seen him fall.  
That deaf, dumb and blind kid..."

that was when I saw him a man who was what people call sex on leg's god damn he wa hot, with his deep slick back blonde hair and dark blond eye brows, and his lightning like scar going down his right eye giving him his own personality, he wore electric headphones showing his love of music. When Glacier blue met yellow orange eye's met I knew soething happend in that moment, but wasn't sure so I gave him a wink, which caused him to blush.

"... Sure plays a mean pinball

I thought I was  
The Bally table king ...  
... But I just handed  
My pinball crown to him.

Even at my favourite table,  
He can beat my best.  
His disciples lead him in  
And he just does the rest.

He's got crazy flipper fingers;  
Never seen him fall.  
That deaf, dumb and blind kid  
Sure plays a mean pinball!

Laxus was mesmarized he's never seen such a beauty before with his abnormal hair gave him the super edge and just seeing how the crowd is reacting sho's that he really has hit a jackpot, expecially with the wink from his godly blue eye's he will be mine. that's when he noticed the fairy like creature sitting on his shoulder, no wait isn't that an elemental demon. so he's an Elemental Ice demon mage, said even the males could get pregnant oh Laxus you just struck gold.

**Pleas like and song is by**


End file.
